satu pagi di pantai
by cinnamond
Summary: [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura menemukan kehangatan lain saat mentari terbit pagi ini. Siapa yang sangka, pantai tempat karyawisata bisa sehangat ini?


**.**

 **.**

 **satu pagi di pantai**

 **Author : hdpbgrd**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : K**

 **Prompt #14**

 **Kategori : SasuSakuSara AU**

 **Summary :** [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura menemukan kehangatan lain saat mentari terbit pagi ini. Siapa yang sangka, pantai tempat karyawisata bisa sehangat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Debur ombak memecah hening pagi. Samar terlihat siluet sosok wanita dengan helai mahkota merah jambu tengah melangkahkan kaki beralas pasir pantai.

Angin membelai lembut lekuk wajahnya. Atasan merahnya berkibar sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia terduduk pondokan beratap jerami di pinggir laut.

Bagai kaleidoskop, manik klorofilnya memantulkan warna-warna menakjubkan dari bayangan sang Raja yang terbit.

Tangannya terjulur perlahan, meraih imaji sang Raja yang tengah bersinar malu-malu. Camar beterbangan di cakrawala lazuardi berhias gumpal-gumpal putih bak kapas. Pasir yang basah dan sedikit lengket masih menjejak di telapak kakinya.

Ia menghela nafas sembari melengkungkan bibirnya kala molekul-molekul oksigen dengan bau khas laut memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Mama?"

Denting suara bagai lonceng malaikat membuat sang wanita berbalik, hanya demi mendapati seorang gadis kecil delapan tahun tengah berdiri, masih dalam balutan piyama sewarna kelopak bunga ceri. Satu tangan kecilnya menggosok sebelah mata, dan di wajahnya masih kental ekspresi mengantuk.

"Sarada, sini."

Wanita yang dipanggil Mama tadi menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya. Sang gadis kecil melangkah sedikit terseret kesana, disertai kuap-kuap kecil menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kesini, Sayang?"

"Habis di Penginapan berisik, Ma. Saat aku ke belakang, malah ada anak-anak yang lain."

Sakura, nama sang wanita, terkikik geli. Ia tahu persis putri kecilnya ini menjiplak sifat Ayahnya seratus persen. Bahkan awalnya ia tidak mau ikut Karyawisata ini. Malas, pasti berisik, katanya.

"Papa belum bangun?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak lewat kamar Papa tadi. Mama sendiri sedang apa?"

"Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Lihat, mataharinya cantik, ya?"

"Iya."

"Iya."

Sakura berjengit kala menyadari ada dua suara yang menyahut. Sebelum ia sempat memutar kepala, malah putrinya duluan yang melompat ke samping sambil menjerit;

"Papa!"

"Hn."

Lengkungan di bibir Sakura melebar. Ia bangkit, melangkah menghampiri Ayah-Anak itu.

"Aku mencari kalian dimana-mana, tahu." Suara Sasuke bersahut dengan debur ombak yang menggelitik kaki mereka.

"Siapa yang suruh kau bangun lebih lama, _Anata_." Sakura mendengus geli, disusul kikikan Sarada.

"... Dari awal aku memang niat tidak ikut, kok."

Sakura memajukan bibir sesaat. Lalu, kalau dua orang ini tidak ikut, yang benar saja ia pergi sendiri ke Karyawisata Keluarga ini. Huh.

Suara sahut-sahutan silabel melengking khas anak kecil dari belakang Penginapan mengisi hening.

"Ah, ada kerang." Sarada maju selangkah, menunduk memungut kerang.

"Lihat, lihat. Seperti rambut Mama!" Putri kecil Uchiha itu melompat, menunjukkan kerang berwarna _pink_ pucat.

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Sarada sebelum menyahut, "huu, salah. Rambut Mama lebih cantik, tidak pucat begitu."

"Ya, tapi ini, kan, _pink_."

Sakura tertawa miris dalam hati. Oh, salah siapakah ini, putrinya keras kepala sekali. Haruskah ia mengutuk gen Sasuke itu?

"Warna itu berbeda-beda, Sarada. Meskipun sama-sama _pink_ , pasti berbeda."

Ah, sekarang Sakura ikut keras kepala.

"Tapi-Ah!"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun!"

Keduanya menatap horor Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini berdiri di bibir pantai dengan celana tergulung sambil menunduk. Tersangka utama pencipratan air yang membasahi mereka berdua tadi.

"... Apa?"

"Heee, Papa curang! Aku belum siap!" Sarada melompat dari gendongan sang Ibu, lalu ikut mencipratkan air ke sang Ayah.

"A-ah... Kalian berdua..." Sakura bingung setengah mati ingin bereaksi apa. Suara Ayah-Anak itu yang bersahutan menggema mengalahkan debur ombak.

"Mama!"

"Ah-ya?!" Sakura terkesiap. Keningnya berkerut kala mendapati sang Putri separuh basah, dan sang Suami yang masih sibuk mencipratkan air dengan tangannya.

"Aaah, Sasuke- _kun_ curang!" Sakura, mau tak mau, ikut bergabung dibelakang sang Putri.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat melayangkan protes, Sakura sudah keburu membasahinya.

"Heeei!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali, hingga tak disadari oleh dua malaikatnya di seberang sana. Sekali-kali, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka berdua, tak apa, kan? Masa bodoh dengan menang atau kalah, yang penting ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah bahagia (plus heran) dari kedua malaikatnya.

Matahari yang mulai naik, debur-debur ombak menggulung kecil yang menggelitik, pasir basah, dan bias-bias pelangi yang tercipta dari bulir-bulir air yang melayang bebas.

Sakura menemukan kehangatan lain saat mentari terbit pagi ini. Siapa yang sangka, Pantai tempat Karyawisata bisa sehangat ini?

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Halo. Ini ff sudah lama mendekam di arsip saya, dan kebetulan cocok dengan prompt. Saya pikir, kenapa gak masukin entri aja? Okeh, dan selesai. Semoga masih masuk prompt. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan updet ff yang lain, RL saya makin sibuk. Itu aja, semoga suka ;)**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
